foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of The Lords of Heroes (2012)
The Lords of Heroes Staff * Creator: Martin Cameron, Michael L. Perkins Rockstar North * Producer: Richard Thompson, David Millers, John Miles * Art Director: Aaron Garbut * Technical Directors: Adam Fowler, Alexander Roger, Rick Wyatt * Associate Producer: Andrew Williams * Assistant Producer: William Mills * Written by: Dan Houser * Character Artists: Michael Kane, Alan Nolan, Alisdair Wood, Chris Brincat, Gordon Brown, Toks Solarin, Findlay McGechie * Character Technical Director: Rick Stirling, Erik Brear, Stewart Wright, Stephen Loveridge * Concept Artist: Ian McQue * Cutscene Animation: Mondo Ghulam, Dermot Bailie, Felipe Busquets, Peter Saumur, Tina Nischan, CJ Markham, Duncan Shields, Rob Elsworthy * Cut Scene Lighting: Paul MacPherson * Ingame Animation: Gus Braid, Mike Jones, Darren Hasan-Ali, Abraham Ahmed, John Kim *Map Artists: Nik Taylor, Alastair McLauchlan, Christopher Marshall, Craig Kerr, Gavin Greaves, James Allan, Marco Hallett, Oliver Gainford, Steven Mulholland, Stuart Macdonald, Tim Gilbert * Algonquin Map Artists: Wayland Standing, David Brownsea, David Cooper, Duncan Mattocks, Elaine McSherry, Mark Wright, Ming Kei Cheung, Neil Sylvester, Simon Little, Tim Flowers * Alderney Map Artists: Adam Cochrane, Andrew Soosay, Andrew Sharratt, Eros Tang, Gary McAdam, Iain McNaughton, Scott Wilson * Interior Artists: Michael Pirso, Andy Hay, Alan Burns, Alexander Pons Carden-Jones, Garry Mackenzie, Karyn McHale, Leigh Donoghue, Stuart Scott, Tze Lim * Prop Artists: Campbell John Dick, Brendon McDonald, Eoin Callan, Gillian Bertram * Vehicle Artists: Jolyon Orme, Alan Duncan, Laurence Knight, Michael Bush, Richard Kansley * VFX Artist: Malcolm Shortt * Graphic Designers: Stuart Petri, Steven Walsh, Euan Duncan, Jill Menzies * Additional Art: Ian J. Bowden, Chris Smart, Chris Allison, Eric Dawe, Gunnar Droege, James McHale, Mark Edwards, Neal D. Corbett, Siu Jone Lee, Tyronne Bramley * Level Design: Craig Filshie, Keith McLeman, Simon Lashley, Alwyn Roberts, Andrew Duthie, Barry Clark, Brenda Carey, Chris McMahon, Dave Bruce, David Beddoes, David Watson, James Arthur, Jim McMahon, John Haime, Kevin Wong, Lawrence Kerr, Neil Ferguson, Neil Meikle, Paul Green, Robert Bray, Ross Wallace, Ryan Baker, Steve Taylor, Thomas French * Multiplayer Level Design: Chris Rothwell, Eugene Kuczerepa, Martin Connor * Music Producer: Craig Conner * Lead Audio: Matthew Smith, Allan Walker * Audio Director: Rick Ross * Sound Designers: Will Morton, Jon McCavish, George Williamson * Music Composers: Alan Hawkshaw, Jun Senoue * Additional Music: Dan Wakes * Audio Programmers: Alastair MacGregor, Colin Entwistle * Audio Tools: Erika Birse * Graphics Programmers: Ray Tran, John Whyte, Alex Hadjadj, Andrzej Madajczyk, Mark Nicholson * AI/Physics/Animation Programmers: Phil Hooker, Adam Croston, Chris Swinhoe, Jack Potter, James Broad, Jonathon Ashcroft, Michael Garry * Game Programmers: Mike Diskett, Alexander Illes, Derek Payne, Derek Ward, Graeme Williamson, Matthew Shepcar, Miguel Freitas * Network Programmers: Daniel Yelland, John Gurney, Kevin Baca * Lead Cross Platform Programmer: Klaas Schilstra * Tools Programmers: Greg Smith, David Muir, Luke Openshaw * QA Tools: Alex Carter, Marc Guérin, James Whitcroft * Production Assistants: Christina Harvey, Vicki Eaton * Art Assistants: Louis Dinan De St Malo, Michelle Obayda * Animation Assistant: Anita Norfolk * Dialogue Assistant: Caroline Hurley * QA Manager: Craig Arbuthnott * Lead Test Analysts: Neil Corbett, David Murdoch, Brian Kelly, Will Riggott, Charlie Kinloch, Kevin Hobson, Bobby Wright, Ben Barclay, Stephen McGagh * Build Coordinators: Neil Walker, Ross McKinstray * Test: Amit Chandarana, Andrew Auckland, Andrew Bailey-Smith, Andrew Scotland, Andy Wilson, Ayden Saffari, Barry McCafferty, Ben Greenall, Cara Ellison, Chris Costello, Chris McCallum, Chris Thomson, Christopher Speirs, Ciaran Martin, Colin Howard, Craig Ballantyne, Daniel Cleaton, David Mackay, David N. Anderson, Dom Maguire, Doug Barr, Fabio Marzo, Fraser Morgan, Graeme Hutton, Graham McRobbie, Gregor Fletcher, Helen Bywater, Iain Brown, Iain Smith, James McKeown, Jamie Trimmer, Jason Martin, John Archibald, John McNally, John Pettie, Kathryn Bodey, Katie Macduff, Leo Walsh, Lindsay Robertson, Luke Fisher, Mags Donaldson, Mark Beagan, Martijn van Waveren, Michael Black, Michael Jackson, Michael MacMillan, Mike Wilson, Mikey Skilling, Neil McPhillips, Neil Roger, Oliver Elliott, Patrick Roche, Paul Kowal, Paul McHenery, Peter Brittain, Phil Holden, Philip Ho, Rebecca Wilson, Roisi Proven, Rory Jepson, Rowan Cockcroft, Sarah Crawford, Scott Butchard, Steev Douglas, Surian Christopher Soosay, Tarek Hamad, Thomas Philips * Focus Test: Adam Lockett, Alan Hayes, Alan McKay, Alan Mui, Alex Rattray, Alexander Armitage, Allan Sinclair, Andrew Kent, Andrew Savage, Andrew Stepien, Andrew Swainson, Anna Dinse, Antony Rinaldi, Becky Fursdon, Ben Guerin, Bradlay Law, Calum Wallace, Chris Hall, Chris Hughes, Chris Kirby, Chris Lacobbe, Christopher Marshall, Chris Whigham, Colin Gill, Colin McCafferty, Colin McMillan, Daniel Hesford, David Steel, David Wallace, Doug Shearer, Duncan Mcrae, Eoin Martin, Fionn Wright, Gav Inglis, Gillal Ali, Glenn Garriock, Gregory Danelian, Iain Berekis, Iain Stewart, Ian MacLennan, Ian Malone, Jackie Kevan, Jakub Nowicki, James Elmslie, Jamie Glasheen, Jamie Ruthven, Jamie Walker, Jay Adams, John J. McGovern, John McKay, John Petrie, Kenneth Benzie, Kieron Forbes, Leaf Whitmarsh, Lee Dobbie, Lewis Stewart, Lorcan Martin, Luke Dicken, Marc Farrimond, Mark Evans, Matthew Wilson, Michael Stewart, Mike Aitchison, Neil Hartop, Pasha Korniyenko, Paul Taylor, Peter Henry, Phil Murdock, Richard Arbuthnot, Rowan Cockcroft, Roy Isserlis, Sam Droop, Scott McCafferty, Simon Elder, Stephen McMullen, Stephen Small, Struan Brydone, Stuart Gilmartin, Sy Craig, Thomas Marr, Thomas Skelton, Tim Douglas, Toby Jackson, Tom Adam, Will Kirton * Studio Director: Andrew Semple * Office Manager: Kim Gurney * Receptionist: Rebecca Johnson * Accounts Administrator: Nasreen Watson * IT: Lorraine Stark, Christine Chalmers, Ross Mowbray, Harry Murphy, Paul Sharkey * Thanks to RAGE: Kevin Allington, Christoph Birkhold, Harry Denholm, Tom Lowe, Mark Matthews, Kim McKelvey, Tom Wilson, Vincent Gibson, Ali Grant, All the guys at Dastek, Paul Wilkins, Dougie Knox, All the guys at YPE, Kay Payne, Karina Baldorf Rockstar Advanced Game Engine * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Graphics Programmers: Chris Perry, Raymond Kerr, Thomas Johnstone, Wolfgang Engel * Physics Programmers: Justin Link, Michael Alexander Ewert, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmer: James Miller * System Programmer: Russ Schaaf * Network Programmer: Robert Trickey * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Adam Lupinacci, Todd LeMoine * Game Designer: Martin Cameron * Associate Producer: Michael Alan Erickson * Special Thanks: Erwin Coumans, Kevin Rose, Samuel Buss Rockstar Games * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * Art Director: Alex Horton * Visualization Director: Steven Olds * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * VP of QA: Jeff Rosa * Associate Producer: Josh Needleman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Project Lead: Adam Tetzloff, Christopher Plummer, Sean Flaherty, James Dima * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley * Motion Graphics: Maryam Parwana * Cover Art: Stephen Bliss, Anthony Macbain Rockstar Toronto * Studio President: Kevin Hoare * Producer: Rob Nelson * Technical Directors: Frank Kozuh, Oscar Valer * Additional Design: John MacPherson, Daniel Van Zant, Jonathan Hodge * Programming: Matthew Puthiampadavil, Nick Snell, Stephen Orr, Karim Hemraj, Geoff Herbynchuk, Frank Chen, Grant Kim, Terry Litrenta, Daniel Steger, David Yang * Gameplay Scripters: Matt West, Colin Orr, Reginald Woods, Scott Penman * Level Art: Paul MacPherson, Daniel Ebanks, Luke Shelswell, Christopher Babic, Denny Borges, Jasmine Wong, Kelly Grimes, Yun Kyung Suh * Character Art: Denis Cawson, Peter Armstrong, Raymond Dela Cruz, Gary Yeung * Animators: Abraham Ahmed, Benjamin Chue, David Saguil, John Kim, Rob Elsworthy * Additional Audio: "Knuckles" * QA Manager: Arthur Chiang * Test Team: Chris Conway, Mathew Schembri, Nick Shier, Nick Leung * Production Support Manager: "Tubbz" * IT Manager: Matthew Flewelling * Technical Support: Matt Kazan * Support: Alan Tighe, Lisa Olsen * Rockstar New England: Brian Jennings, Christopher Rakowsky, Cameron Cogan, Deryck Morales, Eric Gus Anderson, Gary Conti, Hugues St. Pierre, Jarred Vaughan, Joshua D. Landry, Mike Fox, Nicholas Howe, Rusty Rountree, Scott Cameron, Stephen LaValley, Shawn Shoemaker Cutscenes and Dialogue * All Cutscenes and Dialogue Written by: Dan Houser * Supervising Sound Editor: Nicholas Montgomery * Technical Direction: Alex Horton, Mondo Ghulam * Motion Capture and Dialogue Directed by: Rod Edge Warner Bros. Entertainment * President/CEO: Barry Meyer * VP Consumer Products: Rick Gordon, David Palimor * VP Boards of Directors: Richard Freeman, David Clans, Hank Gaithers Starring * Jeremy Irons as Dr. Stephen Dowd * Christopher Rich as Mr. Marc Goodman * Janet Waldo as Annie Bucks * Michael W. Smith as Kenneth Goldenstein * Graham Gouldman as Sgt. David Fox * Vic Mignogna as Lt. Tommy Rosen * Peter Fonda as Col. Thomas Williams * Oliver Wyman as General Rick Holmes * Roger Labon Jackson as Senator Ronald Hopkins * Amy Adams as Jane Rosen Also Starring * Michael J. Cutt as Professor Nugent * William F. Nugent as President Walters * Thomas F. Wilson as Priest * Yuri Lowenthal as Mechanic * Kate Higgins as Nest * Eugene Payne as Henchman * Tom Neilson as Vice President Don Mann * Gary Goldman as Lord Sanger * Richard Garriott as Hank Hartman * Will Wright as National Reporter The People of Dallas, Texas * The Cops: Danny Withcers, Jack Toms, Andreeal Tolmisexa, Johnny Goo, Jack Hands, Danny Neil * The Polices: Tom Mention, Rick Gross, Danny Shy, Hank Holmes * The Medics: Danny Box, Annie Ross * The Peoples: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Rick Shire, Annie Toons, Andy Ros, Al Gates, Bill Kaufman, Richard Goodman, Jane Cakes, Amy Much, Emily Wrong, Kelly Clothes, Robert Clotworthy, Bill Farmer, Jane Cloaks, Annie Clocks, David Neilson, Gunnar Wilde, Christopher Stevens, Stephen J. Friedman, Jim Rowels * The Crowds: Jack Mentions, Rick Longman, Jimmy Hands, Danny Hopkins, Annie Kiss, Amy Boats, Jane Clans, Emily Goose, Kelly Holmes, Rupert Tompkins, Jane Myth * The Dancing: Danny Clarkers, Jane Spinners, Danny Facets, Tommy Torn, Annie Lost, Amy Gola Motion Capture * Dr. Stephen Dowd performed by: Michael Hollick * Characters performed by: Danny Withcers, Jack Toms, Andreeal Tolmisexa, Johnny Goo, Jack Hands, Danny Neil, Tom Mention, Rick Gross, Danny Shy, Hank Holmes, Danny Box, Annie Ross, Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Rick Shire, Annie Toons, Andy Ros, Al Gates, Bill Kaufman, Richard Goodman, Jane Cakes, Amy Much, Emily Wrong, Kelly Clothes, David Morgan, Andy Less, Jane Cloaks, Annie Clocks, David Neilson, Gunnar Wilde, Joe Crafts, Tom Mann, Jim Rowels, Jack Mentions, Rick Longman, Jimmy Hands, Danny Hopkins, Annie Kiss, Amy Boats, Jane Clans, Emily Goose, Kelly Holmes, Rupert Tompkins, Jane Myth, Danny Clarkers, Jane Spinners, Danny Facets, Tommy Torn, Annie Lost, Amy Gola * Other characters performed by: Angus Hepburn, Bruce McCarty, Charlie Parker, Chris Chalk, Daniel G. O'Brien, Daniel Hall, David Shaw, Deborah Yates, Elena Harvey Hurst, Grace Kelsey, Jamie L. Smith, Jeff Norris, Jeremy Davidson, Joe Adams, Joe Barbara, Johnny Walker, Marc Fine, Matt Williams, Nicholas Booth, Noelle Lynch, Peter Brown, Peter O'Connor, Rebecca Henderson, Ryan Johnston, Sam Cohen, Sam Coppola, Saul Stein, Scott Hill, Sharon Angela, Stephanie Hepburn, Thomas Lyons, Timothy Adams, Timothy J. Alex * Dancers: Violeta Galagarza, Jesus Hernandez, Honey Rockwell, Vanessa Marie Necessarie, Anthony Norton * Motion Recorded at: Perspective Studios * Facial Animation: Image Metrics * Rehearsal Studio: Dance Manhattan * Location Sound: Iron Way Films * Weaponry: Weapons Specialists Ltd. * Swords and Knifes: Goon Products * Blades and Knives: King House Corp * Casting: Telsey & Company, Donna Deseta Casting, Robert Williams * Additional Music: Animal Haunted Music, Group Company Productions * Recorded at: Rockstar Studios Soundtrack Recording Studio "The Painting Was Lonely!" * Words by Christopher Gregorian * Music by Thomas Bakers * © 1982 Handle Music * Performed by The Replacements * Arranged by Peter Rutherford "Foolish Home" * Words and Music by Gregory Martin and John Wong * © 1970 Haunted House Music * Arranged by George Hunters * Performed by The Goose * Courtesy of Laughter Records "Mary, Mary" * Written by Michael Nesmith * © 1967 Screen Gems/Columbia Music of Australia Pty., Ltd. * Performed by The Monkees * Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Sega of America, Inc. * CEO: Mike Hayes * COO and President: Masanao Maeda * Senior Vice President, Production: Gary Dunn * Senior Development Director, Production: Todd Hartwig * Producer: Alben Pedroso * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Design Director: Chris Porter * Creative Director: Ethan Einhorn * Senior VP of Digital Business: Haruki Satomi * Executive VP of Sales and Marketing: Alan Pritchard * Director of Digital Business Planning: Naoki Kameda * Director of Mobile: David Zemke * Senior Digital Business Development Manager: Dai Kudo * Publishing Director: Katrin Darolle * Publishing Assistant: Jonathan Garrett * Digital Brand Manager: Ken Balough * Associate Digital Brand Manager: Ben Harborne * Associate Digital Campaign Manager: Hilarree Wong * Digital Coordinator: Mia Putrino * Manager, Consumer Research: Melissa O'Farrell * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Licensing Manager: Cindy Chau * First Party Manager: Sarah Elliot * Assistant First Party Manager: Queenie Magsakay * Director of Creative Services: Jen Groeling * Media and Events Manager: Teri Higgins * Production Manager: Mary Disbrow * Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Video Production Manager: Carl Smolka * Assistant Video Editor: Greg Ammen * Advertising Production Specialist: Jacqueline Lee * Senior Flash Designer: Mike Dobbins * Senior Web Designer: Annie Shaw * Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Customer Support Manager: Robert Miles * Senior Director of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director, Sales Operations: Laurie Mendez * Director, Channel Marketing: Scott Lambrecht * Channel Marketing Manager: Anna Nguyen * Senior Operations Director: Tom Dudley * Senior Purchasing Coordinator: Lu Luna * Inventory and Materials Coordinator: Andy Navarro * Director of Legal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman, Cindy Lin * Contracts Administrator: Edison Haywood * QA Manager: Mark Cartwright * QA Supervisors: Shawn Dobbins, Demetrius Griffin * QA Lead: Jason Bianchi * QA Assistant Lead: Matt Girard * QA Testers: Dennis Adams, John Strine * Mastering Supervisor: Rey Casto Buzon * Mastering Lab Technician: Christopher Rilles * Hardware Specialist: Matt Ellison * Hardware Technician: Kirsten Coleman Sega Europe Ltd * CEO: Mike Hayes * Senior Vice President of Production: Gary Dunn * Senior Vice President of Marketing: Gary Knight * Technical Director: Chris Southall * Head of Studio Localisation and ESD: Charlie O'Connor * Producer: Corinne Callois * Publishing Manager: Lee Harris * Senior VP of Business Planning and Operations: Yusuke Suai * Head of Business Analysis: Martin Benneyworth * Purchasing Manager: Caroline van Venrooji * Production Manager: Natalie Forsyth, Ben Howell * Head of Marketing: Matt Eyre * Marketing Assistant: Nicolas Stemelen * Digital PR Executive: Amy White * Community Manager: Kevin Eva * Head of Legal and Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Counsel: Polly Bennett * Legal Executive: Marine Cabour * Licensing Manager: Nivine Emeran * Director of Development Services, West: Jim Woods * Head of Development Services: Mark Le Breton * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Gonzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Translators: Carole Kunzelmann, Chiara Canu, Daniela Kaynert, Gabriel Casas, Giulia Checchi, Giuseppe Rosa, Jesus Alvarez, Luis J. Paredes, Nicole Thomer, Ronan Salon, Sebastián Pérez Salguero, Tatjana Nath * Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager: Dave Pither * Senior Mastering Technician: Phil Adams * Assistant Mastering Technicians: Mike Veness, Cara Gifford Pitcher, Paul Hann * Project Lead: Andrew Sparks * Functionality Supervisor: Julie Metior * Language QA Supervisor: Allesandro Irranca * Language Team Lead: Juan Jose Langa * Language Assistant Team Lead: Alan Desole * Language Testers: Jeremie Marechau, Matteo Pastore, Nura Vlk, Carlos Barbolla, Wissam Bounejra, Una Marzorati, Lydia Schmitt, Juan Jiménez * Administration and Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Administrator: Chris Geiles * Shift Monitor: Chris Bailey, Tony Langan Sega UK * UK Managing Director: John Clark * UK Marketing Director: Amanda Farr * UK Senior Product Manager: Ben Walker * UK PR Manager: Stefan McGarry * UK Channel Marketing Manager: Clare Hawkins Sega International * International Sales Director: Alison Gould * Head of International Sales: Simon Inch * International Account Executive: Ben Prouty Sega Germany * Managing Director: James Rebours * Marketing Manager: Henning Otto * Product Managers: Chinh Vu, Oliver Beck * PR Executives: Susanne Ortega, Fabian Doehla Sega Spain * Managing Director: Javier Fuentes * Product Managers: Germán Fritsch, Jesús Sotillo * PR Manager: Diana Radetski Sega Benelux * Managing Director: Bernd Thien * Marketing Director: Johan de Windt * PR Manager: Roel Peeters Sega France * Directeur Général Europe du Sud: J. Rebours * Responsable Marketing: T. Grellier * Chefs de Produits: A. Chapt, N. Dicker * Responsable RP: F. Sébastien * Attachée de Presse Agent: A. Fiore Sega Australia * Managing Director: Darren Macbeth * Marketing Manager: Neroli Baird * Junior Product Manager: Kiet Chu * PR Executive: Rebecca Charalambous Associate Acts * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Special Thanks to: Star Control, Reprise Records, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Nintendo, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Dan Hartman, Tara Platt, Jude Cole, SegaSoft * Executive Producers: Okitane Usui © SEGA Presented by SEGA